1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental plate mounting structure and more particularly, to such an ornamental plate mounting structure, which is suitable for use to fasten an ornamental plate to the face panel of an electric apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Regular electronic apparatuses, for example, a DVD player and a multimedia computer, may use an ornamental plate to decorate the face panel because the plate has an attractive finish not possible with the face panel, thereby attracting consumers to buy the product.
Conventionally, the ornamental plate is fastened to the face panel by glue or screws. An ornamental plate of screw mounting design must have through holes for the mounting of screws. Because screws are inserted into the through holes of the ornamental plate from the front side of the ornamental plate and then threaded into corresponding screw holes in the face panel, the screws are not kept from sight when installed. The exposed part of the screws destroys the sense of beauty of the ornamental plate and the face panel of the electric apparatus, thereby putting potential purchasers off. If glue is used to bond an ornamental plate to the face panel of an electric apparatus, the ornamental plate may fall from the face panel after long term use of the electric apparatus due to deterioration of material quality of the glue. Furthermore, due to its low bond strength, glue is not practical for use to bond a heavy ornamental plate to the face panel of an electric apparatus.